Look How Far We Have Come
by starisha23
Summary: Haruhi jealous, ye right, but what happen's when she is, why did Tamaki lie to her at the ball, and why is she crying so much? two words Nanako Tsukino. Oh! One more thing does Haruhi look bigger to you or is it just me? (Lemon in ch.4!)
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy

**Look How Far We Have Come.**

_**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I can improve thanx **_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Paring: tama/haru,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Tamaki-kun what's your favorite type of music?" one of the girls asked. The boy replied by ghosting his hand over her cheek and cupping her jaw so that their faces were inches apart.

"The one you prefer the most princess." The blond haired boy replied.

"Ahhhh!" all six girls screamed in moe.

That was all I could witnessed before I couldn't take it anymore and turned back to face my guests. They must have seen the hurt expression on my face because…

"Are you all right Haruhi-kun?" asked one of the girls that was sitting at the table in front of me, slightly flushed, embarrassed by her question.

"Oh well you see my dad is out for a week on businesses so i'm all on my own." I replied sheepishly. No way was I going to tell them what the reason was.

Every time I see him with a costumer I always feel I pang of jealousy. I've been in love with him for as long as I've known him. I only realized when he nearly left us for good. (I know I can sometimes be oblivious with my feelings. Well most of the time.) I couldn't bear to see him flirt with other girls it broke my heart and it hurt so much.

I couldn't take it, it hurts too much and I couldn't look at him anymore. So I stood up suddenly. I could feel the tears sting my eyes but there was no way I was going to let them spill. So I ran, I ran through the door slamming them behind me. I could hear people shout after me but I ignored all noises. I sprinted down the halls out the gate and into the street after about 10 minutes of running me body had given up.

It was pouring down I was scared of confronting my feelings scared that I would be rejected and on top of that scared that there might be thunder.

I feel my knees give in, no one was around to witness my fall so I let myself go I cried for the first time since my mum died and fell to my knees my head bowed in defeat hands against the wet pavement. I have no idea why I'm crying any more all he did was do his job but right now I hate him so much. How can he not see I'm suffering?

BOOM!

"ahhhhh" no, no, no it can't be thundering right now were I'm I, I need to get home and fast.

The rain is pouring down harder battering against my back and head. I hear footsteps run over to me mixed in with the sound of the rain hitting the floor.

"Haruhi what's wrong with you?!" Tamaki shouted at me, I've never heard him so angry_. It's not like I did it on porpoise it all your fault! _I shouted at him in my head, this caused me to let out a louder sob. All I could do was look up at him tears mixed with rain making it hard to see if I was crying or not but my facial expression and sobs gave it all away.

"You can't just run of all by yourself to an unknown part of town!" he said still shouting. All I could do is sit up and stare at the ground. I knew he was right but I couldn't go back in time, I had to face my faults head on.

I can't just hope that pretending it never happened is going to make it all go away.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him wrap his arms around me and carry me bridal-style to the limo he had obviously came in. The thunder was still booming outside and with every BOOM! I hid deeper into his chest soaking his clearly expensive shirt with my tears. I could hear his heartbeat, to hear the heartbeat of the man I love and his sweet cologne that smelt of roses and another rich cent I couldn't quite catch, calmed me down incredibly. "To Haruhi's please" I heard him order his driver.

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," he started, his smooth voice just above a whisper "but please tell me why you ran off?" he finished, stroking my head as if I were a distressed cat or dog.

I mumbled my answer into his shirt but I'm guessing he didn't hear me because he asked me to repeat.

"I said, I was jealous." I said through my sobs. What he did next came to me as a shock. He captured my lips in a kiss although it was short I could tell he poured his whole heart into that one kiss, and all I could do was stare wide eyed into his closed ones.

"Jealous of what?" he whispered into my ear only after kissing it.

"you." I responded while he kissed down my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Why?"

"Because…" I gasped as he bit down hard on my collar bone then kissing the spot he had just bit. "Because, it's hard watching you flirt with all those girls." I continued now burring my head into his shoulder.

I had now recovered from my tears and the thunder had now stooped. He pulled back from his kissing and looked me strait in the eye I knew he could see my deep blush even in the darkness of the car. (limo)

"But you know it's just for fun. The girls there know it is not real, yes some may go overboard, but the truth is…"he started kissing back up my neck "You're…" Now at my jaw nibbling softly at the skin there sending waves of pleasure to my abdomen "the only girl for me." He then captured my lips in a soft loving kiss and this time I gladly replied to his kiss by parting my lips slightly. As I felt his tongue start to enter my mouth the driver had interrupted us."

"Master Tamaki we have arrived at fujioka residence." he said in a monotone voice.

Both I and Tamaki parted and he thanked the driver as soon as he opened the door for us to get out. Tamaki had insisted he'd be a gentle man and walk me to my door I tried to resist but he just turned his famous 'puppy dog face' and we already knew who won.

Once we were at the door I started digging through my satchel for school for my keys one I got them I stuck the right one into the door and started to turn the key as I felt Tamaki grab my wrist and pull me to him and engulfed me in a hug he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I was so surprised and a felt myself stiffen in his grasp I could tell he felt it to as he pulled back from the hug.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked I could see the fear of being rejected written all over his face. All I could do was nod my head.

He then pulled me into a tighter hug and started spinning around shouting 'Haruhi loves me!' he finally put me down and smiled brightly.

"So I only have one last question."

"Hmm?" I questioned

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes!" I said with a sly smile that soon turned into a bright one as he gently pushed me against the wall resting his forehead against mine as he brushed his soft lips over my slightly parched one's lightly then harder. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. I then felt his tongue graze against my lips as my heart began to beat louder I parted my lips for him to enter.

he kissed me gently with all the love and companion he had in him. he is french, he would know how to french-kiss the best. it was like nothing i had ever imagined before. his tongue gently stroked mine as he explored my mouth. he pulled back slowly so we could catch are breath. and then soon went back to kissing me.

soon he puled away, both of us panting lightly.

"What about all the girls at the host club?" I asked the blond man that was currently hovering above me.

"Well we will just have to tell them wont we."

"Wont they think were gay, and that can't be too good for the club" I said skeptically.

"Hmm, well we could always tell them you're a girl" he responded taping his index finger against his chin "I'll bring you the dress in the morning, bye!" he placed a quick kiss on my lip and ran back down to his waiting limo before I could utter a word.

I finished turning the key after the limo had drove out of my line of sight, and went straight to bed ignoring the look my dad gave me over his tea cup. _tomorrow is going to be a long day._ I thought to myself before drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

_**so that's the first chapter tell me what you think plz. **_

_**and btw this is probably not best tama/haru story ever but none the less enjoy! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2 Morning

**Look How Far We Have Come.**

**_Thanx for the reviews it really inspired me to right this chapter so thanx again! So here's the second chapter for you all!_**

**_Rating: M _**

**_Paring: tama/haru …_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Tamaki-kun what's your favourite type of music?" I asked, he ghosting his hand over my cheek, cupping my jaw so that our faces were inches apart.

"The one you prefer the most princess." He replied.

"Ahhhh!" all six girls screamed in moe. But not me I simply smiled and lay back in my seat my arms crossed over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Haruhi's head snap back to her guests when…

"Are you all right Haruhi-kun?" one of the girls sitting in front of him asked.

"Oh, well you see my dad is out for a week on businesses so I'm all on my own." He replied sheepishly.

But I could tell he was lying the look on his face was one of heartbreak and I knew exactly why. It amazes me that no one else sees it, it's quite obvious that he's in love with Tamaki. I for one find homo-sexuality a horrid thing. And to tell the truth I don't know why all of these girls like him. He's just a commoner and a boring one to.

I'm still quite intrigued as too why they're all charmed by him. Maybe I should do a tally .No. there would be no merit in doing so.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise reached my ear I quickly turned my head in the direction of the noise. It was Haruhi. I noticed Tamaki also face the direction of the noise, as did the rest of the people in the room.

And just like that he was gone. He ran out of the large doors slamming them behind him. I managed to see the tears spill as he fled from the room. Some people shouted after him and others just sat there silently watching in surprise. I just sat back and watched the commotion unfold in front of me. Too tell the truth I really didn't care, I just sat in the same position and looked at the clock on the wall to check the time.

Tamaki was frozen in place but he soon stood up to run after the brunet boy, but I swiftly grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Aren't you going to finish entertaining us?" I asked. He turned to face me, his face full of distress. He removed my hand from his and kissed it.

"Sorry princess but I must go now." And then he ran out of the door after Haruhi. I let out a small 'hmm' and turned to Kyoya who was watching me with shaded eyes. He averted his eyes back to his note book and started to scribble something in it.

I got up my green eyes filled with anger. But I was much more civilized than that I slowly walked towards the door closing it softly, before walking to my awaiting car.

* * *

"Tsukino Nanako. 16, 2nd year, class 2B youngest daughter of Mr Tsukino Aki, head of the Tsukino clan which is currently working alongside the Souh's." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses with his two fore fingers.

"That's great Kyoya, but what does she have to do with Haruhi running off?" Kaoru questioned casting a glance at my twin brother who was currently lying on one of the many plush sofa's scattered across the 3rd music room.

"Ye Kyo-chan I don't really understand, right Takashi?"

"Hmm"

"I guess it's nothing much, but she didn't seem to like Haruhi very much and has an apparent crush on Tamaki." he countered. And with that he went to retrieve his bag and left with a small goodbye.

"Oh" Huni whispered to himself.

"Come on Kaoru let's go!" Hikaru shouted.

"Okay I'm coming, one second" he shouted back. As he speedily got his bag and ran towards Hikaru who was currently opening the door to leave. One thought playing through his head.

_I wonder what Kyoya's point was._ _I guess only time will tell._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the summer light pouring in through the small gap between my curtains falling directly onto my eyes. I got out of my bed getting my male, Ouran uniform ready and placing it on a shelf in the bathroom for me once I came out of the Bath. I slowly stripped down and got into the warm water. I quickly washed my body and hair before exiting the tub and getting dressed.

I heard a knock on the door, so I ran over to see who it was.

"Hey Haruhi! I brought the dress it's in the limo now. Are you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully. _Defiantly a morning person. _I thought to myself.

"Almost give me a second. Kay" I answered walking back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Tamaki and I had both agreed that it would be better to host a ball to announce to everyone that I was a girl instead of walking into school, in the girl's uniform, confusing everyone, then having to answer a bunch of questions.

As I walked out I saw Tamaki at one of the book shelves in my living room, then I noticed he was holding a picture of my mother in his hand. I slowly moved beside him.

"I really miss her you know." I said my voice full of sadness. I felt Tamaki wrap his arm around my waist as I leaned into his warm embrace.

"I know I miss mine too." He said in the same tone I had used previously.

"Anyway we should get going if we want to get to school on time." I stated as I pulled him towards the door I slipped on my shoes now pushing Tamaki out the door.

"Wait Haruhi why don't give your boyfriend I kiss huh?" he said flashing one of his famous 'host smile'. I smiled back and gave him a small peck on the lip's that turned into a more passionate kiss when Tamaki wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed my hand against his chest to get us to separate. When we did he pouted slightly and I giggled at him.

"Wait till after the ball." I said slapping his chest gently then winking at him. I ran down the stairs toward the limo skin slightly flushed from my own forwardness.

"Wha- Wait for me Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he ran after me. His blush an unknown shade of red.

And soon we were of.

* * *

After classes were finished the host club had put up flyers on every class door and wall (with a little help from the other student's) to inform them about the ball tonight and from the look of gossip it seemed the whole school would be there.

Once the host club finished its last meeting of the day we started to get prepared for the ball my dress of course matched Tamaki's suite. It was a lilac colour flowing down to just above my knee with the breast part ruffled to portray a bigger bust and I small silver crown that came with a curly wig. Once I slipped the dress i had trouble zipping up the back. But soon I had done it.

When I left the room everyone turned to look at me even Huni who was currently shoving cake into his mouth. He swallowed quickly and ran over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute! Right Takashi?" he squealed. Then moving back to eating his cake.

"Beautiful" came Mori's one word response. (What did you expect?)

"Yes, quite stunning." said Kyoya's only sparing a glance in my direction still typing on his laptop.

"Brilliant our mum did a great job designing it." the twins spoke in unison high fiving each other. And then there was Tamaki…

"Awww My Haruhi! You look soooo gorgeous!" Tamaki shouted running over to my devouring me in a hug.

"What do you mean 'Your Haruhi' Tono?" the twins said slyly pushing Tamaki off, of me and wrapping one of their arms around my shoulder and their other one on their hip. Sending Tamaki into his corner of woe temporarily before standing up straight and saying…

"All will be reviled but right now we have a ball to attend to!" he pronounced.

"Why do we have to wait for the ball for you to tell us you and Haru-" that was all Kyoya could say before being cut off by Tamaki's hand over his lips.

"Not another word Kyoya!" said Tamaki.

"Well we should start going the ball is going to start any minute now" I started annoyed that the twins were still holding me "And you two please get of me, will you." I finished shaking them of and walking to the door.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our Ouran ball"…

* * *

**_And by the way I have nothing against gay people! _**

**_It's just her personality as you can see she almost always gets things her way. She's very to the point, a bit like Kyoya and thinks about the merits in doing something's but not always. But what's her place in the story? Stay tuned to find out!_**

**_And sorry the last bit was a little rushed but I really wanted to update today so ye!_**

**_And don't forget to R&R! _**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ball

**Look How Far We Have Come.**

**_Thanx for the reviews and follows' andddd faves sorry it been so long sinced I last updated .So here's the 3rd chapter for you all!_**

**_Rating: M _**

**_Paring: tama/haru …_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our Ouran ball." Tamaki declared spreading his arms in front of him, from the bottom of the stair case. "We seem to have some bad news." He finished bowing his head.

A collective gasp filled the room followed my mounds of chattering.

"First of all it seems we have broken two of our own rules" Tamaki said gravely his hand now by his side's this also caused more chatter among the crowd. "Kyoya if you'd please."

"Yes, rule number 1. _Never_ fall in love, and number 6. No _women_ are permitted to join the club." Kyoya stated.

"Awww, one of the hosts, are in love!" one girl said.

"I bet its kaoru!"

"No, it's obviously Kyoya!"

"Wait, didn't he say they broke the rule that no women are permitted to join the club?" A girl questioned

"Yea, what's that all about?"

"Yes, you are correct miss it seems one of our host's has been hiding their true identity." Kyoya started pushing his glasses up. "Haruhi could please come out."

Haruhi then stepped out of a large door at the top of the stair case Tamaki was standing at the bottom of, with his hand out for her to hold once she reached the bottom.

All eyes were on her making her shift unconsciously from her right foot to her left. Tamaki beckoned her to come down with a wave of his hand.

While Haruhi started to walk down, the twins were by the buffet eating a banana's, once they had finished they casually threw the skin backwards, and it landed on a very important stair case…

When Haruhi got to the 4th last step she happened to slip on a banana skin. (Wonder how that got there?) She clenched her eyes shut for impact but it never came and instead fell on top of something soft. And a collective gasp filled the room.

Once she regained herself she opened her eyes to find a bright red Tamaki and then she felt something warm on her lips, she was kissing Tamaki her face turned slightly pink as she got up and offered a hand to the fallen Tamaki that was currently sitting on the floor.

"Sorry." apologized Haruhi looking in the opposite direction with flushed cheek bones, as Tamaki started to stand with the help of Haruhi's offered hand.

All of the girls just watched the enchantment whispering to each other on the-other-hand all the boys had the same thought in their head.

_She's Adorable! _

Once Tamaki had recovered from his blush and was now fully up he gracefully scooped Haruhi's face into one of his large hand's forcing her to look at him and placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. This caused Haruhi's blush to come back.

"Not here, not in front of all this people." She scolded quietly. He just let out a small laugh groping her into a tight hug.

"My Haruhi's so cute!"

"Oh so Haruhi is a girl." One boy said.

"Yea man, but it looks like she's already taken." Another said with a small grunt.

"Dam she's cute." This caused him to get a punch in his arm from his date.

"Hmm" she said folding her hands over her chest and continued to chat to her friend beside her.

On the other side of the ball room Hikaru and Kaoru watched the scene, Hikaru's face red and kaoru soothing his brother's back trying, but failing to calm him down.

"I can't believe the idiot beat me to It." he grumbled

"I guess the carriage has finally turned back into a pumpkin" Kaoru whispered to himself a sad smile plastered on his face.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, nothing" Kaoru started "how's about we play a trick on the new couple?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you have in mind?" he asked his brother a snide smile playing on his face. With that Kaoru bent over his brother to whisper his plan into his twins' ear. They looked at each other with identical grins and high fived each other and set off to get what they needed.

* * *

By the cake table Mori was standing by Huni while he was stuffing cake down his throat.

"Looks like something did happen before we graduated, right Takashi?"

"Hmm."

"I wonder who this will play out." Huni said quietly.

"Me to."

"But before that, more cake!" Huni cheered.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Reminded Mori.

(Well nothing really happens in their life)

* * *

_Well this was inevitable, I always knew this was going to happen from the first time that idiot found out she was a girl_ *sigh_* I guess not even that fool can mess this up now._

"Kyoya-Kun, would you like to dance" A girl asked shuffling uncomfortably a small blush visibly painted across her cheeks.

"I would love to thank you." He replied. He was then dragged to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance princesses?" Tamaki asked going down on one knee and kissing the hand he was currently holding.

"Yes you may." Haruhi said doing a small curtsy. And just like that that they were on the dance floor, a spot light casted down on them like heavens angels shinning their approval on to the couple. A slow song playing. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes throughout the whole song tightly pressed against each other. After the song was finished the other couples and hosts and their partners joined them on the dance floor.

A faster song started to play and Haruhi lay her head against Tamaki's chest as they glided across the floor.

"I love you." Tamaki whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll always be here for you."

"I love you to Tamaki, and I trust you" Haruhi said against his chest.

* * *

_The cheek of it Haruhi a girl and dating Tamaki, how is every one taking this so lightly I mean she's taken Tamaki away from us, from me. And she has been lying to us this whole time!_

I think to myself as i sit on one of the many chairs situated around the ball room elbows against my thighs head in hands.

_I mean I loved him before her so why does he loves her so much I mean she's just a commoner and a flat chested one at that. I could be such a better lover to him than she could ever be. I'm in the right mind to just go over there and… no I'm a Tsukino and I will not lose my temper over such a silly thing but there's one thing I know for definite._

_Tamaki souh will be mine. _

And with that in mind I made my way out of the ball room and out to my awaiting limo.

"To my father's work please" I ordered my driver.

_Yes he shall be mine._

* * *

"Hikaru over here!" Kaoru shouted over at his brother who was currently pouring something into 2 cups of tea. "Their making their way here!"

"Coming, coming one sec'!" Called back Hikaru screwing the top of the bottle on, and making his way towards his brother. Kaoru swiftly took the bottle from Hikaru's grasp and looked at the label.

"Wow this is some strong stuff where did you get this from?" Kaoru asked still studding the bottle of spirit.

"Ha-ha I have my ways." He replied with a small laugh.

"Of course." sighed Kaoru looking up at his brother. "Oh, look their drinking it" pointing at the drinks table were a young couple were sipping their tea.

"This taste's funny, oh, I bet its commoner tea!" Tamaki said finishing his drink in one gulp. Then giving off a small hiccup behind his hand.

"Your right about one thing." Said Haruhi sipping her tea cautiously

"Awww, come on Haruhi just drink it please for me" Tamaki begged turning on his puppy dog eyes

"Ah, fine." Haruhi gave up and drank her tea in one large sip.

After a while of standing there trying to get the taste out of their mouths Tamaki broke the silence between them.

"Hey… ha-ha… I feel funny… he-he" Tamaki giggled "Don't… he-he… you?"

"Ye a little" Haruhi grumbled she felt a bit dizzy and Tamaki did look… **_Sexy_** for some reason when he laughed and she was getting turned on. A lot.

None of them realised that the room was empty and that all the guests had been filed out several second ago.

Now it was Tamaki's turn to get turned on the look on her face was driving him crazy and he could feel himself get hard. Tamaki suddenly grabbed her hand and started to pull her after him.

A look of confusion filtered over her face as she asked "Where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out" he said huskily sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

"Hello could you please tell me where Mr Tsukino Aki's office is."

"Do you have an appointment" the receptionist asked flipping through the pages of the latest issue of 'gossip girl'.

"No but-" I was cut of mid-sentence be her.

"Then stop wasting my time" she snapped glaring at me over her magazine.

_That's it!_

"I'm the second daughter of Mr Tsukino Aki, so I suggest you hurry up and tell me where his office is before I get you fired!" I shouted over the desk at her.

I could tell she was scared by the way her hands shook as she searched the computer. _Good she should be._

"Top floor door on you right, he's in a meeting right now so-"

"Thank you" I said.

And with that I made my way to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. _Ahhhh hurry up!_

Once I got to the top floor I rushed out and burst through the door panting from my fast run. What I saw in front of me shocked me. It was Yuzuru souh packing up his brief case with some documents.

"Ah, hello you must be Nanako, you're fathers said a lot of good things about you." Yuzuru said with a bright smile.

_I know were Tamaki gets his charm from now._

"Thank you Mr Souh" I said bowing.

"Not a problem any way I should be going now. It was a pleasure finally meeting you Mr Tsukino"

"Same to you too"

And with that Yuzuru Souh left closing the door behind him.

"Hello Darling how can I help you?" Father asked his full attention now on me.

"it's about Tamaki Souh"

* * *

**_Ohhhh this is getting interesting pleases follow and fav this story and don't forget to review thanks to all my readers love you all._**

**_I might update later on today so ye stay tuned_**


	4. Lemon!

**Look How Far We Have Come.**

_**Sorry I look so long to update but I was having trouble on the LEMON! Yes the lemon is finally here! **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Paring: tama/haru …**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_"Yes Darling, what about Souh's boy?" Her father questioned sitting back in his chair signing some more paper work._

_"Am I right to say that you're in business with the Souh's" Nanako said._

_"Yes you are right." He said looking up from hi work giving her an odd look._

_"And that you're currently looking for a way to join the two empires." She said putting her hand on his desk and leaning in closer._

_"Yes you are correct, but what does this have to do with Souh's boy?" he asked leaning in as well so they were face to face._

_"Father, I have a marriage proposal."_

_"Tamaki uh why are we here" Haruhi said slurring her words slightly, looking up to the sign saying 'Music room 3'_

_"Um…*hiccup* I forgot" Tamaki said laughing nervously._

_"Well we might as take advantage of our situation huh?" she said provokingly running a finger down his chest grabbing the waist band of his slacks. _

_"Uh… Ah, Haruhi what are you doing?" He asked shakily trying to processes what was happening. _

_He himself the alcohol had worn of on the way to the music room as in France he would have the occasional drink of wine so he was fairly experienced but Haruhi was a different story even though her father was an alcoholic for a few years she had always refused to drink any so the effects were much stronger than the ones Tamaki was experiencing._

_"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him going onto her tiptoes and whispered "I want you." Then nibbling on the skin directly below his ear._

_Tamaki couldn't contain two things anymore, 1. His self-control and 2. The jerk down in his pants. So with his self-control through the window, and his member trying to escape his boxer's he did what any normal person would._

_He cupped her cheek and whispered "Haruhi." before clashing his lips against hers, he gently picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist giving him more friction as he let out a moan against her lips. He carefully carried her over to one of the red sofa in the room. She did not protest or tell him to stop giving him the impression that she wanted this as bad as he did. He was proven right when she started to grind her hips against his seeking out pleasure. His lips started to trail kisses down her neck. _

_Haruhi lifter her hands toward the boys soft lock's tangling her slim figures in it. Tamaki then bit down on the gap between her neck and shoulder and started to suck on the skin there causing blips of pleasure to arise in her abdomen. She knew he would probably give her a hikey but she was too caught up in-the-moment to care. He then went back up to her face and clashed his lips against her causing her to gasp. Tamaki took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her molars and rubbing his tongue against hers she replied by arched her back into him a growl forming at the back of her throat._

_He then reached behind her arched back and tantalizingly slow, he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. He looked over her body possessively as he started to unbutton his own shirt and slip it over his shoulder's causing it to crumple onto the floor. He then started to suck on her breast bone slowly moving down placing soft kisses along her stomach and abdomen making her wither in pleasure, once he reached his destination he looked up at her flushed face with his puppy dog face. Haruhi understood what he was trying to say and gave him a small nod. Tamaki smiled great fully and before long he had hooked his index finger around the elastic of her panties, and started to slowly pull them down past her knees and feet throwing them behind him. She quickly looked away hands over her face trying to hide her embarrassment. Tamaki noticed this and crawled back up to her face placing a gentle kiss to her lips after removing her hands from her face._

_"Don't be embarrassed, your beautiful." he whispered into her ear once again his hands traveling behind her back and unclasping her bra in one swift movement. Haruhi tensed for a moment before slipping it off and dropping in on the floor with a small hand gesture. Tamaki took one of her pink nipples between his lips and teased the other with his thumb. While Tamaki was pleasuring her breast's he traced his fingers down her sides towards her womanhood stroking her. Carefully looking to see her facial expression, as he plunged a finger into her core making her hips jerk into his hand. He crooked his figures inside of her trying to find her spot as she moaned out loud. He then added another figure and started to pump both of his fingers in and out, hitting her spot each time._

_"Ahhhh… Nggg…" she moaned loudly jerking her hips up forcing more of his fingers in as she milked out her orgasm, he pulled out his fingers after she had miked out all of her juices, and liked his fingers. Then moving down, her knees over his shoulder's as he lay butterfly kisses up from mid-thigh then laying a kiss upon her womanhood. He then separated her lips with his tongue and began to lap her top to bottom as she moaned and withered under his touch. As he entered his tongue into her bud then lapping the nerves she had never even knew existed._

_"Tama… Tamaki… hmmm…" she moaned. He then removed his tongue from within her and went back up to kiss her lips._

_"Yes princesses?" he asked looking her directly in the eye._

_"Please… I-I need you… Mhhhh" she said as she started to unzip his slacks, Tamaki stood up and pulled both his slacks and boxers off. Haruhi stared whatever she couldn't helped but look he was amazing head to toe as if he were chiselled from rock. He quickly crawled back over her, she could feel him press against her thigh._

_"Are you sure? If I don't want to hurt you?" He asked positioning himself at her entrance._

_"Yes, as long as it's you, I love you" she panted a small blush covering her checks. _

_"I love you too." He whispered resting his forehead against hers he brushed his soft lips over her slightly parched ones lightly then harder. She closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. She then felt his tongue graze against her lips she parted her lips for him to enter. He bit her lip as her entered her slowly hoping to distract her from the pain soon he had reached her barrier. He jerked his hips forward tearing her virginity ripping a scream from her throat as tears started to spill._

_"Are you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face as he kissed away her tear stricken checks. "Do you want me to pull out?!"_

_"Uhhh… No… Just give me a minuet okay." She whimpered._

_"Sure." He said kissing her check. _

_After about 2 minutes the pain had started to numb down and be replaced by pleasure she as she started to jerk her hips upwards._

_"Uggg… can I move now?" he asked breathlessly._

_"Please." _He gripped her hips and pulled out halfway. She wince when he pushed back in faster, her juices leaking out of her core onto both of their thighs. He pulled out even more and pushed in a little harder. She winced again the pain still there but being over powerd slightly by the pleasure. Tamaki kissed her neck again before pulling out and pushing in. It was loving and pattionate each time he thrust into her. Her moans got a little louder every time he thrusted into her.

"Tamaki... uhhh fa-faster!" She whined wrapping her legs around his waist.

He more than happily to abliged and soon he was pumpping in and out of her harder and faster. Tamaki felt himself close to cumming and so did haruhi. With one final thrust he sent himself and haruhi to their orgasm screaming out eachothers name's.

"Tamaki!"

"Haruhi, I love you so much." He said falling limp over her supporting him self with his elbows.

"I love you too." She started. "What's the time?" She asked. Tamaki looked over at the clock by the wall.

"11:30 why?"

"Shit! I need to go now! Of of of" she shouted as she pushed tamaki of her and picked up all of her cloths, running toward the changing room.

Once she came out he found tamaki fully dressed combing out his hair with his fingers. When he heard her come in the room he span around.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not."

"Come on then!" he said pulling her towers the entrance of school and into his limo.

"To haruhi's place" tamaki orderd the driver.

Once they got to her flat tamaki was going to walk her to her door but haruhi and convinced him that if her dad doing out about her staying out with him he would surely be killed on the spot.

"Bye haruhi see ya soon." He said giving Hehe a peck on the lips.

"Bye Tamaki" she said before leaving the limo and entering her house after tamaki had left.

* * *

"Darling your sister is way to old for Souhs boy and u was thinking about marrying her of to obe of otoori's son's" her father shot back.

"No not her I'm talking about me I think I should marry Tamaki." She said sitting down on the blue chair in front of her fathers desk.

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously.

"Positive." She said in a monotone voice.

"Very well I talk to Mr souhs mother and get back to you later okay?"

"Thank you father good night." She said before leaving the room.


	5. Engagement

**Look How Far We Have Come.**

_OMG! Is this really happening am I really updating! I'm so sorry I've been so caught up in tangled fan fictions especially the modern day ones! I've also started a new story called _Magic All Around. So check it out!

**_Rating: M _**

**_Paring: tama/haru …_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

A week later, everything was back to normal; Haruhi and Tamaki were now steadily dating, Haruhi decided that she didn't want to leave the club and stayed as a maid helping guests and occasionally talking with the guests. Tamaki was still a host, but he was more subtle with his hosting, and never got to close to a customer for fear Haruhi would get angry and jealous, even though she said she wouldn't and was fine with it. Everyone seemed happy for the couple except Nanako.

She and her father had set up a meeting with Mrs Souh Tamaki's Grandmother and tonight she was finally going to tell the old hag about the proposal.

As Nanako got out of the car, she looked up at the large grey building and thought about how she would own all of this if tonight went as planned and got Mrs Souh to agree to the marriage and give her blessing. She made her way into the brightly lit lobby, father at her elbow as they walked over to the receptionist- unlike her fathers she looked cheerful and bubbly.

"Hello we're here to see Mrs Souh." Her father stated to the receptionist. She had bright green eyes -obviously contacts- and dark brown locks. She smiled brightly at him.

"Okay." She looked back down at her computer and started to tap on the keys. "What time is you're appointment for sir?" She said glancing up from her computer screen.

"5 o'clock."

"Okay Mr… Tsukino Aki. I'll tell her you're here. If you could please take a seat I'll tell you when she's ready to see you." She said still smiling.

"Thank you Miss…?"

"Tuki. Sir." She said giggling. Pushing some of her brown hair behind her hair.

_Oh God help me. _I thought to myself watching the exchange

"Ye thank you Miss Tuki." I said slightly irritated then turned to the seats with father following suite. Once we reached our seats I sat on one of the cushion filled sofas father sitting in a beige arm chair much like mine except his had no cushion's.

I sat back letting my mind roam about how it would be like after marrying Tamaki. I sighed. It would be like a dream come true he treats every girl like a princess and soon he will be mine and me his.

Although that little brat Haruhi and the host club will be a problem I should talk to Mrs Souh about that. After a while of thinking about married life, I decided this was exactly what I wanted.

The receptionist beaconed us over and told us she was in her office on the fourth floor and that Yuzuru, Mr Souh would be joining us. We made our way towards the elevator and once in waited again. Once we reached her door my father asked me if I was sure this was what I wanted. Thinking back to my previous thought's about the subject decided on my answer.

"I'm sure father." I answered confidently.

"Well if you're sure."

"I am." I said once again.

"Okay." and with that he opened the door and led me inside of the large, well lit room with oak furniture and the room smelled of age. Not musty exactly but… experienced. The room had seen a lot in its time, more business deals then you can count and dozens of shouts from those how had been fired for no apparent reason. The room was lined with many book shelves mainly made up of folders and stray pieces of paper.

"Hello you two it's nice to see you both again." Yuzuru said with a large grin adoring his dark features- It truly fit his appearance. Making his way over to us from his place on a dark leather chair he first came over to me and kissed my hand, then shock my fathers.

"You to sir." I said my father giving the same except using his title.

"Well, take a seat and I will join you in s few moments." He said gesturing to two oak chairs opposite the desk Mrs Souh sat at and left the room closing the door behind him. I looked at the woman seated on an office chair wrinkled hands over a dark yellow folder. She had slick steel grey hair and brown eyes clouded with age.

"Hello Mr Tsukino, we spoke over the phone Mrs," my father said, turning on his business mode.

"Yes I remember you Sir, please do take a seat." She said he voice as cold as ice, pointing at the chairs her son has previously pointed at. As we took our seat's she gave me a once over before turning back to my father. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me, I hope we are still in business."

"Yes we are madam, I have a proposition to make about joining our companies farther" He said.

"I'm listening." She said leaning in closer hands still joined over the folder.

_This is it _

"Well if I remember correctly you were very egger to marry of your grandson, and I was wondering if you still are?" he asked.

"Yes very much, even more so now that he's been dating that filthy commoner." She said eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Haruhi fujioka the honour student, she quite intelligent I've seen her scores very impressive." My father said

"Yes very but her name means nothing, so I see no benefit. You were saying?" she asked moving back to lay against it putting the folder into one of her many draws.

"Well see I have a marriage proposal for my daughter here."

"Oh, is that so." Came a voice from behind us we turned around to see Mr Souh standing their anger across his face. "Sorry but we must decline your offer my son is already in a relationship."

"I've heard but she nothing compared to my daughter." He stated and a half-grin, half-frown came over my face. If Tamaki's father disapproved of the marriage then it would not happen.

"You have no right Yuzuru his daughter will marry Tamaki!" she snapped. Surprise filtered over my face what was going on?

"He's my son mother, and _you_ have no right to say who he marries, he will marry for love _not_ for a business deal!" He spat.

"You are not in charge her until I am _dead _you have no say in this," She said now in a calmer voice. "And look where love got you! Now please leave your being a nuisance!"

Yuzuru opened his mouth again to shout again but then remembering there where people in the room, turned around and walked of slamming the door behind him making me flinch- I had never seen his so anger

"So where were we?" she asked smoothing out her grey hair.

"Right now I have the papers here," he started pulling out a piece of paper from his brief case. "Now sign here and here." He said pointing at two blank spaces.

She took out a biro-pen from her top desk draw and put her signature on the two dotted lines and passed it back to him. He looked it over and nodded to himself.

"We should be going now, thank you for your time." Father thanked.

"Good, hope to see you soon."

"Yes, bye."

And soon we were on our way to our family estate.

* * *

The club room was quitter than usual every one was laying around Tamaki and Haruhi spooning together talking to each other in a hushed tone, Kyoya typing at his computer and writing in his black book- what a multitasked. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing video games and Huni and Mori -well Huni- were eating cake.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and his father's receptionist walked in this one had auburn hair like the twins but had normal brown eyes.

"Hello, Tamaki you're father and Mrs Souh need to talk to you in his office." She said in a velvet voice.

"Umm… sure Haruhi you better go without me it might take a while." He said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Sure I'll walk home with the twin's I guess."

"Okay buy."

Then he walked out following the receptionist to his father's office it was much like Mrs Souh's but had a more modern look to receptionist opened the door and gestured him to go inside the room then shut the door and left.

"Hello, father, grandmother." He said nodding to both of them. Trying to smile. He noticed his father was slumped in his chair a face masked with anger and betrayal

"Hello now let's not beat around the bush. You are now engaged to Nanako Tsukino and if you refuse, Haruhi will have her scholar-ship remover and the host club will be disband. Also you may not make any contact with her at any time or you're fellow host club members meaning you will have to quite." She started her features cold. "Do I make myself clear?"

Shock came over Tamaki was he really asking him to do this, cut of all communication to the love of his life, to his best friend's was it possible for a person to be so cold and spiteful. But if he didn't listen Haruhi would lose her scholar-ship and the club would be disband.

"Yes Grandmother." He said solemnly, bowing his head. A look of surprise came over his father's face he opened his moth to speak but was cut off by his mother.

"You may leave." She said- commanded

And with that he left the room. The receptionist looked at him apologetically having heard the conversation. Tamaki took out a sheet of paper and wrote down a note to the host club and left it tapped to the door of music room 3 and left went home thinking about what his grandmother had said

* * *

_Oh no! Now he's engaged. Thanks for all the follows/fav's/Reviews they inspired me to continue don't forget to review and all the above. I'm trying a new style of writing with another story called_ Magic All Around _do check it out!_


End file.
